Ghost of the lost
by vampirelovebites
Summary: Rhea had a dark heart, and now wants revenge, for she loved one, and lost him. After centries of being a ghost, she finds another lover. How will this turn out? Will she be able to move on? Or lose him, too? Read to find out!
1. The Begining

**Love of the Ghost**

FairyTale of an unexicsting Love between a mortal and a sprirt that wants to claim the love that was stolen from her before her kingdom was reduced to rubish. A Ghost should move on, but with the power of revenge, who wants to move forward. A somewhat of The Beauty and The Beast, more of the reversal of people and the curse isn't because of rude manners and a fairy's curse. Enjoy. ;P

Please listen to this

Setting: Northern Germany, 1500

Charaters:

Rhea: main gal. Ghost ; Yvo: ex to Ghost, marrys Sheila; Sheila: sister to Rhea; Valentin: main dude. falls for Ghost (comes later);

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Because of you. 

Rhea munched on her dinner listening to her mother and Father talk. Silently, she added what she would say in turn. _Blah, blah,blah, all they say...I hate that they could think that I have no mind. They are there, and not thinking about me...just themselves.Then there's Sheila, my sister, oh, sisterdear, her wedding in a week, and I haven't a clue on who the man is. I have no part in this family._

"Sheila, dear," mother started, "your sister needs a dress, for your wedding. What color do you wish her to wear?"

Sheila, taken back about her mother's question, looked up and stared at Rhea. "It does not matter. If she wishes to come, **sie** will. And whatever **sie** wishes to wear is what she wishes to wear."

Rhea glared at her sister andthought, _What a bitch_.

ooOoOoo

That was a week ago. Now, the day of the wedding.

Rhea stood in front of the mirror, glaring at herself. The dress was hideously pink. Rhea swore Sheila only chose it to make herself look more stunningly beautiful next to her pale, insignificant sister. With pale blue eyes and straight black hair that cascaded down her back, Rhea was no beauty. Sheila had gotten that side of the gene pool. She mentally spat at her parents name as she tied a large ribbon in her hair. Rhea knew that if she faced that crowd with nothing in her hair, she would feel the piercing eyes of the scathing ladies.

Rhea took one last look at herself in the mirror and turned disgusted, heading for the door. Her strapless, layered pink dress followed behind her. It was tied with ribbons, the same ones matching her bow, and ended with a 'v' back, all the way down to right before her buttocks. Her breasts stuck provocatively over the top of her dress. This was the way she was supposed to dress- this was the way the world saw her. Inside she was a person of hatred and scorn, plots and mischief, if only just to make lives around her worse than her own. Her masquerade of innocence and niceties reached only skin deep, giving way to darkness and hell that lived inside the heart of Lady Rhea.

Lights hit Rhea like a smack in the face as she came out above the dancers below. The music of the orchestra from the back corner of the room filled her ears over the fake and surface-deep laughter. The ballroom was made of two separate levels, the bottom the most elegant, with a grand entry, and a magnificent chandelier. The floor was white marble, along with the white marble pillars lining the outskirts of the room. The second level was two thirds of the way up the wall, held up by the magnificent pillars hung with ivy. The second floor ended just before the room domed to the chandelier. The domed ceiling was painted a magnificent collage of angelic creatures, all centered around the magnificent crystal chandelier that hung from the middle of the domed ceiling. The second floor was a balcony, allowing Rhea to lean against the rail and watch the dancers. Her eyes caught a couple entwined together in a dark corner of the second floor, and she turned away, disgusted. The grandfather clock hadn't even struck ten.

With a short intake of breath, Rhea felt a hand on her pale and exposed shoulder. Though it was a friendly touch, Rhea shut her eyes and imagined it something more- a situation in which someone cared for her. But the voice shattered her dreams, and the milky voice reached her thoughts and punctured her fantasies with it's complete and utter platonic love.

"Have you seen Lady Sheila?" Yvo asked, just enough to be heard easily over the flashy dancers below.  
"Last I saw her, she was greeting guests down at the main entry, Yvo." she said, his name slipping off her tongue along with her hopes of ever becoming more than his sister-in-law. Rhea curtsied to him as he bowed and left her presence, making his grand entrance accompanied by applause- down the glittering stairs to the masquerade below.

Rhea watched him from the corner of her eye, sighed inwardly, shut her eyes, and pushed her anger at Yvo towards her sister. He couldn't help the fact that her sister was so manipulating.

Rhea made her own entry down the stairs, with scattered applause, but none else- for the orchestra had begun again.

Again, Rhea only received the smallest recognition from the people she passed. They weren't here for Rhea. They never were. They were here for her sister and Yvo. To celebrate their wedding. Rhea winced as the thought of wedding crossed her mind. Winding her way through the crowd, her mind lingered on the hateful thought that Victoria had stolen Yvo from her.

Rhea had him first- and suddenly, he was married to Sheila. Sheila. Rhea's sister and most hated enemy. Sheila thought Rhea and her were friends, but no. Rhea could never be friends with someone so perfect. It only reminded her that she had no control over her own emotions, her own actions. Lucky for her though, Rhea was good at hiding her emotions, and her motives for the way she behaved. No one had any clue what kind of spiteful person Rhea was because she would never let them. Her heart was as black as night, the walls around it impenetrable since Connor has left her for her sister. Looking back on it, Rhea believed she had always been this way. She had always been self-sufficient, sarcastic, and loathing towards everyone she met.

Except Yvo. Never Yvo. Rhea had been truly happy with him. She had loved as she had never loved before, and he was the only one who had come close to scaling the stone cold walls of her heart. He was the only one who had seen her for who she truly was, and that is what drove him away, and towards her sister.

Rhea accidentally ran into an old couple as she was completely entwined in her thoughts. Giving a short curtsey, she muttered an apology and made her way towards the side of the room. She avoided Connor and her sister who were laughing and smiling at a nearby pillar, welcoming the people and leading them into the magnificently decorated castle. Rhea narrowed her eyes as she saw the two of them entwine their fingers together.

Rhea strode out of the castle, brushing past Connor, taking in his lemon scent for the last time, and ran out into the night. She ignored her sister calling after her, and she escalated into a sprint, casting away her heels and pulling up her skirts so they would not trip her. The wet grass pushed against the bottom of Rhea's feet and gave them an extra spring as she made her way towards the ocean. Halting on the edge of a cliff that lead down into the sea, a lone tear slid down her cheek until it permeated her lips and died. Her hair broke free of her ribbon, and she watched as her ribbon floated into the air, twirling and twisting until it landed in the black sea below. The sound of waves crashing on the rocks echoed up the cliff, sending a shiver down her spine.


	2. The Storm

**Love of the Ghost**

FairyTale of an unexicsting Love between a mortal and a sprirt that wants to claim the love that was stolen from her before her kingdom was reduced to rubish. A Ghost should move on, but with the power of revenge, who wants to move forward. A somewhat of The Beauty and The Beast/Snow White, more of the reversal of people and the curse isn't because of rude manners and a fairy's curse. Enjoy. ;P

Please listen to this

Setting: Northern Germany, 1500

Charaters:

Rhea: main gal. Ghost ; Yvo: ex to Ghost, marrys Sheila; Sheila: sister to Rhea; Valentin: main dude. falls for Ghost (comes later);

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: The Storm 

Rhea strode out of the castle, brushing past Yvo, taking in his lemon scent for the last time, and ran out into the night. She ignored her sister calling after her, and she escalated into a sprint, casting away her heels and pulling up her skirts so they would not trip her. The wet grass pushed against the bottom of Rhea's feet and gave them an extra spring as she made her way towards the ocean. Halting on the edge of a cliff that lead down into the sea, a lone tear slid down her cheek until it permeated her lips and died. Her hair broke free of her ribbon, and she watched as her ribbon floated into the air, twirling and twisting until it landed in the black sea below. The sound of waves crashing on the rocks echoed up the cliff, sending a shiver down her spine.

Storm clouds drifted towards the land; the rain soon pelted down upon the land, it soaking up all the dryness out of the ground. Wet, and shivering, Rhea looked into the sky. Lightning flashed and the storm excalated. Thunder was heard in a deafening loudness. Nothing could really stop it now; it was in full force.

Rhea stood there, tears unseen on her face, thinking on what she was going to do. Sheila took her love, took Yvo, away from her, casting Rhea into the darkness that Yvo was taking away. He was her light, her soul, her love, and Sheila took him away. Rhea had nothing else to live for.

Lightning striked again, and thunder followed quickly behind. The storm was overhead now. Rain never ceased, and the lightning increased. Rhea shuddered away from the flash that controlled the sky. Darkened by the clouds, Rhea took comfort in the sky, for it was here heart that broke.

_This one, _she thought,_This lightning strike. I will come back though, my sister and her _husband_ will never get the last word in this life._

The black sea crashed acrossed the rocks below and then the sky lit up by the largest lightning strike that danced in the night sky. And at that Rhea jumped. Not a second after, thunder boomed adn drowned out her screams.

Rhea's body was never found, but every now and then she was seen by her family wondering through the castle; and during the hardest storm


	3. Sorry

Hey, sorry about this, but something came up. I can't write anything more in this for a while, so there won't be any more chapters for that time. Sorry, but life is life. Talk to all of you when I can.


End file.
